The present invention relates to a beauty kit which is comprised of an upper case, a bottom case pivotably connected to the upper case, a mirror pivoted to the bottom case at the top, a folding brush pivoted to the bottom case at the bottom, a perfume container attached to the upper case at the top, and a variety of beauty products received in the upper case and the bottom case.
Various cosmetic bags and cases have been disclosed for carrying a variety of beauty products, and have appeared on the market. When a cosmetic bag is used to carry beauty products, beauty products will be deformed or damaged when the cosmetic bag is crushed or squeezed. Regular cosmetic cases generally have a hard shell for protection. However, these cosmetic cases have only a limited number of compartments for keeping limited beauty products.